


Gdy stracę ciebie

by Katharija



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Melancholy, Mostly Fluff, dużo bardzo polskich headcanonów, po trzecim odcinku, łatka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharija/pseuds/Katharija
Summary: "(...)Nawet gdy stracę ciebie (ten gest, śmiech chropawy,który kocham), nie będzie w tym kłamstwa. Tak, w sztucetracenia nie jest wcale trudno dojść do wprawy;(...)"Charlie i Matteusz stracili w życiu wiele osób i miejsc, i może dlatego tak bardzo starają się dać sobie nawzajem namiastkę domu. Drobna łatka między trzecim, a czwartym odcinkiem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Art of Losing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359762) by [Katharija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharija/pseuds/Katharija)



> Promptem do opowiadania był wiersz Elizabeth Bishop "Ta jedna sztuka" (w opisie w tłumaczeniu Stanisława Barańczka), ale powiedzmy, że jest to tylko jedna możliwa interpretacja. Brakowało mi bardziej polskich headcanonów dla Matteusza, mam nadzieję, że te są akceptowalne (pozdrawiam Łódź!). Opowiadanie pojawiło się już wcześniej na forum Mirriel, betowała je ginny358. <3

**Gdy stracę ciebie**

Matteusz nie zabiera wielu rzeczy z poprzedniego domu. Mają niewiele ponad godzinę, zanim jego rodzice wrócą z niedzielnej mszy i jeszcze mniej czasu, zanim jeden z kuzynów Matteusza, który zaoferował się pomóc im w przeprowadzce, będzie musiał jechać do pracy. Ostatecznie na podłodze pokoju, który dzieli od kilku dni z Charliem, lądują tylko dwa foliowe worki ubrań i plecak pełen podręczników; poobijany laptop i kilka pieczołowicie dobranych książek Matteusz odkłada na łóżko, tylko po to, żeby zaraz zalec obok nich w dramatycznej pozie.  
– Myślałem, że kupię dodatkową szafę – mówi Charlie, spoglądając w zamyśleniu na swoje równo powieszone koszule i swetry. – Ale chyba zmieścimy się bez problemu.  
– Mhm – mruczy Matteusz ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit. – Jak przyjechałem z Polski, miałem z sobą tylko jedną walizkę.  
– Kiedy przyleciałem tu z Doktorem, miałem z sobą tylko Szafkę. – Nieśmiały uśmiech Charliego wykrzywia się odrobinę pod wpływem wyrzutów sumienia, ale jeśli jego chłopak coś zauważa, nie daje tego po sobie poznać.  
– Zawsze wiesz, co powiedzieć, żeby mnie pocieszyć – odpowiada tylko z rozbawieniem, podkładając sobie ręce pod głowę, żeby móc bez wysiłku spojrzeć na Charliego.  
– Tak?  
– To nie był sarkazm – uspokaja go Matteusz, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Może trochę, ale naprawdę czuję się lepiej…  
– To dobrze.  
– …tylko nie każ mi tego teraz rozpakowywać, proszę. Możemy to zrobić później. Albo jutro.  
– Jutro jest szkoła.  
– Po szkole – wzdycha Matteusz. – Dzisiaj jestem zmęczony.  
– Zmęczony? – pyta odruchowo Charlie, zdziwiony myślą, że przeniesienie kilku toreb może zmęczyć kogoś nawet tak wiecznie niewyspanego jak Matteusz.  
– Psychicznie zmęczony – tłumaczy równie odruchowo chłopak.  
– Och. – Charlie decyduje się w końcu obejść stos ubrań i przysiada na przeciwległym skraju łóżka. – Zawsze myślałem, że to tylko takie wyrażenie.  
– Nie, nie, to znaczy, że twoje ciało ciągle może mieć energię, żeby robić różne rzeczy, ale nie masz siły… woli, żeby się zmusić do ich robienia. – Matteusz unosi odrobinę głowę, szukając zrozumienia w jego oczach. – Nigdy się tak nie czułeś?  
– Nie, nie wydaje mi się – mówi Charlie, próbując wyobrazić sobie to uczucie. – Więc dosłownie, chodzi o to, że twoja dusza jest zmęczona?  
– Jeśli ktoś wierzy w duszę.  
– To znaczy – śmieje się cicho Charlie – jak dusza może być zmęczona?  
Matteusz również się uśmiecha, patrząc na niego i wzrusza ramionami.  
– Po prostu, tak to działa.  
Milczą przez chwilę, zatopieni we własnych myślach. Charlie spogląda przez okno i obserwuje jak coraz większy wiatr podrzuca do góry pomarańczowo-złote liście. O tej porze roku ziemskie drzewa najbardziej przypominają mu o jego planecie, ale wciąż nie na tyle, żeby dał się nabrać. Zresztą chyba wcale by tego nie chciał.  
– Boże, mam nadzieję, że o niczym nie zapomniałem – wzdycha Matteusz, kiedy o szybę zaczyna uderzać drobny deszcz. – Zostawiłem klucze u właścicielki, żeby nie przyszło im do głowy zmienianie zamka, czy coś równie absurdalnego.  
– Naprawdę myślisz, że nie chcą cię już nigdy widzieć? – pyta Charlie łagodnie.  
– Skąd mam wiedzieć? – krzywi się Matteusz. – To znaczy, dałem im trochę czasu, prawda?  
Charlie wyczuwa żal, kryjący się za tymi słowami i wyciąga rękę w jego stronę, niebardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć.  
– Nie, jest dobrze – mówi od razu Matteusz, ale wyciąga jedną rękę spod głowy i splata palce z palcami swojego chłopaka. – To znaczy, dopóki mogę tutaj mieszkać…  
– Oczywiście.  
– W styczniu skończę osiemnaście lat – kontynuuje i brzmi to trochę, jakby przekonywał samego siebie. – Więc bez problemu znajdę pracę.  
– Jeśli chcesz – Charlie ściska lekko jego dłoń.  
– A jak już odłożę trochę pieniędzy – Matteusz uśmiecha się wreszcie do swoich myśli – po egzaminach będziemy mogli pojechać na kilka dni do Polski. Wiesz, odwiedzić _babcię_.  
– Okej – mówi Charlie trochę niewyraźnie, bo rozmarzenie na twarzy Matteusza sprawia, że przez moment brakuje mu tchu. – _Babcia Jadzia_ z miasta, czy _babcia Zosia_ , która ma psa?  
Matteusz parska śmiechem.  
– Ares umarł jakieś trzy lata temu i ciągle nie mogę jej namówić, żeby wzięła kolejnego psa – odpowiada, a Charlie pochyla się odrobinę do przodu, nie mogąc się napatrzyć na jego uśmiech. – Ale tak, chodziło mi o babcię Zosię. Wiesz, ona ma całkiem spory dom, z pokojem gościnnym i wszystkim… Nawet Quill mogłaby z nami jechać, gdyby chciała.  
– Mhm – Charlie uznaje, że to nienajlepszy moment, aby przypominać mu, że Quill nie miałaby za wiele do powiedzenia w tej kwestii. – Mów dalej.  
– A gdyby było ciepło, moglibyśmy spać w namiocie w ogrodzie – kontynuuje Matteusz, a jego oczy błyszczą entuzjazmem. – Robiliśmy tak z moimi kuzynami. Rozpalaliśmy ognisko, a dziadek, kiedy jeszcze żył, przynosił nam kiełbasę i ziemniaki do upieczenia… Babcia ma też sad, wiesz? Nie bardzo duży, ale moglibyśmy jeść czereśnie i gruszki, i porzeczki, i… – Matteusz marszy czoło. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak te owoce nazywają się po angielsku, takie zielone, niewielkie, szorstkie w dotyku…  
– Jest bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że nigdy nie widziałem tej rośliny na oczy – przypomina mu Charlie, przechylając się jeszcze w jego stronę i odsuwając na bok leżące miedzy nimi książki. – Czy to nie ty śmiałeś się, że ciągle mylę truskawki z malinami?  
Matteusz szczerzy zęby.  
– _Agrest_ – mówi, opierając rękę na jego szyi i przyciągając jego głowę te kilkadziesiąt centymetrów bliżej. – Na pewno by ci posmakował – dodaje jeszcze niewinnie, zanim Charlie go pocałuje.  
– Babci Zosi nie przeszkadzałoby, gdybym przyjechał z tobą? – pyta chwilę później, opierając wolną dłoń na piersi Matteusza i odsuwając się odrobinę.  
– Nie sądzę… Ona zawsze wiedziała, że wolę chłopców – mruczy ten w odpowiedzi, unosząc na moment głowę, żeby cmoknąć go jeszcze w usta. – Rozmawialiśmy o tym kiedyś.  
– To dobrze. – Charlie przytula się do jego boku, myśląc o tym, jak bardzo szybko przyzwyczaił się do tej kojącej bliskości. – A babcia Jadzia?  
Tym razem Matteusz milczy przez chwilę, zanim odpowie:  
– Babcia Jadzia mieszka teraz z siostrą taty, więc niebardzo wiem, jak by zareagowały. Ale wiesz, ciągle możemy jechać do Łodzi, Łódź jest super, chociaż…  
– Tak? – pyta Charlie po kilku sekundach.  
– Wróciłem tam na część ostatnich wakacji – w głosie Matteusza pojawia się znowu nutka melancholii. – I miałem takie dziwne uczucie, jakby to było już całkiem inne miasto… To znaczy, wszystko jest tak samo, odrapany plac zabaw obok mojej szkoły i autobusy jeżdżące jak chcą i Łódź Fabryczna nadal jest w przebudowie… – Matteusz parska krótko we włosy Charliego, jakby powiedział jakiś żart, którego ten nie może zrozumieć. – Ale wiesz, chyba ja za bardzo się zmieniłem. U babci Zosi bywałem zawsze tylko w wakacje, ale Łódź…  
– Rozumiem – mówi łagodnie Charlie, a potem myśli z melancholią o swoim mieście, a raczej o pałacu, w którym się wychował, jednak wszelkie wspomnienia zastępują zaraz obrazy z tej ostatniej nocy: rozbita porcelana, wyludnione korytarze, kałuża krwi, na której poślizgnął się w trakcie ucieczki…  
– Charlie? – Matteusz wyczuwa chyba jego napięcie, bo zaczyna delikatnie głaskać jego ramię. – Wszystko w porządku?  
– Opowiedz mi coś jeszcze – prosi Charlie, zaciskając oczy i próbując się uśmiechnąć, choć Matteusz i tak nie może zobaczyć jego twarzy.  
– Oczywiście – odpowiada szybko. – Babcia Jadzia… Ona jest naprawdę miła, po prostu trochę w życiu przeszła, wiesz? Ale zawsze mówiła, że jestem jej ulubionym wnukiem. Są jeszcze dzieci cioci, ale ja jestem najmłodszy, więc było jej bardzo smutno, kiedy rodzice postanowili wyjechać. – Matteusz urywa na chwilę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. – Była nauczycielką polskiego i wie, że bardzo lubię wiersze, więc dała mi tę książkę, kiedy wyjeżdżałem… Czekaj chwilę – mówi, przyciągając bliżej Charliego i sięgając długą ręką za jego plecy. – To zbiór wierszy polskich poetów. – Chwyta po chwili właściwą książkę i Charlie otwiera oczy, żeby zobaczyć tomiszcze w czarno-fioletowej okładce. – Nie są przetłumaczone, ale…  
– Przeczytasz mi jeden? – pyta cicho.  
– Jasne – mówi Matteusz, otwierając książkę. – Wszystko jedno co?  
Charlie kiwa głową, przełykając ślinę. Po chwili Matteusz przestaje przewracać kartki i zaczyna czytać. Jego głos brzmi całkiem inaczej, kiedy mówi w swoim szeleszczącym języku, jakby pełniej, łagodniej, zgrywając się idealnie z wciąż słyszalnym szumem deszczu za oknem, a Charlie myśli, że to trochę jak słuchanie jakiejś pięknej egzotycznej pieśni i kiedy Matteusz akcentuje ostatnią linijkę jest już prawie całkiem spokojny.  
– Podobało ci się – szepcze Matteusz z uśmiechem, a Charlie znowu kiwa głową.  
– Czy to był wiersz o miłości? – pyta, wzbudzając wybuch zaraźliwego śmiechu.  
– No co? – Charlie odchyla głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć.  
– Był o powstaniu, ale rozumiem, że można się pomylić.  
– Co jest pięknego w powstaniu? – pyta Charlie, zastanawiając się, czy Matteusz się z niego nie nabija.  
– Och, Polacy mają słabość do powstań – odpowiada chłopak nieomal z dumą, ale zaraz dodaje poważnie: – Nie żebym popierał romantyzowanie przemocy, ale wiesz, to takie: _mogą odebrać nam życie, ale nigdy nie odbiorą nam wolności_ …  
– Czy to cytat?  
– Możemy kiedyś obejrzeć ten film.  
– Mhm – mruczy Charlie nieprzytomnie, bo z jakiegoś powodu przed oczami staje mu Quill. Czy nie mówiła czegoś podobnego? Że lepiej zginąć, niż stracić wolność?  
– Charlie… – Matteusz waha się przez chwilę. – Czy mieliście poezję… na twojej planecie?  
– W pewnym sensie, tak – odpowiada Charlie, koncentrując się na pytaniu. – To znaczy, mieliśmy jakieś piosenki i fraszki, ale nikt nie uważał ich za poezję i było jeszcze… chyba można to przetłumaczyć jako Wielka Sztuka, kiedy poeta właściwie stawał się wierszem.  
– Och, jak to działało? – pyta Matteusz z trudno skrywaną ciekawością.  
– Mieliśmy raz w roku takie święto, kiedy zbieraliśmy się, żeby podziwiać talenty naszych ludzi i odczytywanie poezji było jednym z nich. – Charlie milknie na chwilę, porządkując myśli. – Jeśli ktoś zdecydował się napisać wiersz, pracował nad nim wiele lat i musiał całkowicie poświęcić się temu zadaniu, razem z ciałem i duszą… Rhodianie wierzą, że pragnienie czegoś jest równoznaczne ze zrobieniem tego. – Charlie robi pauzę, ale Matteusz wyraźnie nie zamierza mu przerywać. – Więc jeśli ktoś naprawdę pragnął włożyć całą duszę w swój poemat, wierzyliśmy, że traci ją na zawsze. Nie trafi do Szafki, ale pozostanie zaklęta w jego wierszu. Dlatego tak świętowaliśmy poezję… To brzmi głupio, prawda?  
– Nie – zaprzecza Matteusz, podnosząc się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. – Brzmi bardzo pięknie.  
Charlie uśmiecha się lekko na widok szczerego zachwytu widocznego na jego twarzy.  
– Czy ty piszesz wiersze? – pyta, tknięty nagłą myślą i Matteusz marszy nos.  
– Pisałem, kiedyś – mówi z uśmiechem. – Jeszcze w gimnazjum i chwilę po tym, jak przenieśliśmy się do Londynu.  
– Mógłbym je zobaczyć?  
Matteusz wzdycha lekko, wyciągając rękę spod jego pleców, żeby usiąść w wygodniejszej pozycji.  
– Te, które pisałem ręcznie zostały w szufladach w Łodzi i u rodziców – mówi. – Mam kilka na komputerze, ale wiesz, to nie jest _wielka sztuka_. A poza wszystkim, nie sądzę, żebym potrafił je przetłumaczyć na angielski, więc…  
– Więc wygląda na to, że będę się musiał nauczyć polskiego – mruczy Charlie i widzi jak spojrzenie Matteusza wypełnia się czułością.  
– _Kocham cię_ – szepcze Matteusz, delikatnie odsuwając grzywkę z jego czoła.  
– To już chyba umiem – odpowiada równie cicho Charlie i znowu czuje ten specyficzny rodzaj szczęścia, którego w ogóle nie znał zanim nie poznał tego wspaniałego Polaka.  
– I _dziękuję_ – dodaje Matteusz. – Za to, że chciałeś zostać moim nowym domem.  
To dobre uczucie, ale jest w nim też jakiś ból, jakby Charlie już myślał o dniu, w którym go straci. Wciąż nie ma odwagi, żeby uwierzyć, że mógłby do tego nie dopuścić, ale teraz Matteusz jest tuż obok, Charlie pamięta rytm jego serca, czuje pod palcami ciepło jego ciała i postanawia na jak najdłużej odsunąć od siebie te myśli.  
– Dziękuję za dokładnie to samo.


End file.
